A lavatory which can also manage without flushing water and without chemicals is described in outline in DE-A-3433969. There, the bags (either folded on in the other in the form of lavatory paper or rolled up one after the other and cohesive) are removed from the dispenser with the aid of grippers and--according to the description--attached, in a manner not described in more detail, by means of a vacuum, to the lavatory seat forming the seat edge. The bags are then supposed to be sealed with the aid of the gripper and then disposed of. However, problems are encountered in practice because the thoroughly wet bags are no longer able to withstand the tensions which act on them during sealing by means of the gripper. Furthermore, the construction costs and the space requirement for the grippers are relatively high, the latter disadvantage being particularly acute precisely in the main applications of such lavatories, namely in land, air and water vehicles, because it is precisely there that space is relatively limited.